Destructive Secret
by Godling of Yin
Summary: Six Months into our relationship and there is trouble in our paradise. I am scared of what will happen. Sequel to Enthralling Secret and Third in the Secrets series.
1. Chapter 1

It has been six months since Sesshomaru and I got together, and things have been great until now. Sesshomaru thinks we should tell our parents, since now I have a job and I am going to college. And if the parents don't agree, he can support me, or so he says. I am not ready to tell them. I fear that my parents, that I hold so dear to me, will reject me for someone else I love. Sesshomaru keeps trying to convince me that its a good idea to tell our parents. I don't agree and I voice that, and it leads to huge arguments. Usually I return home or go to Kouga's house.

We have been fighting so much, and it scares me. I am afraid one of us will say something to the other that we will regret. I am sure that one of these fights will tear us apart. I haven't told this to Sesshomaru because I am afraid he will laugh or yell at me. I am always on edge around him anymore. I miss how we were before we found out we were brothers. Why did he have to be my brother out of the billions of people on this earth.

I was sitting on the bed crying when Sesshomaru came home. I was trying to stop the tears but they just wouldn't stop. I was finally at my breaking point. Sesshomaru immediately set his stuff down before coming over to bed and wrapping me in his arms. I felt safe and comfortable there. I wanted to know what happened that made me so scared and on edge around him.

"Why are you crying, Little One? You know I hate to see you so upset. Please talk to me." Sesshomaru kept trying to get me to tell him what was wrong but I refused to tell him. It wasn't because I didn't want to talk to him. It was because I didn't know why I was crying.

"I would tell you why if I knew why, I just don't know why. I was sleeping and then when I woke up I was crying, I haven't been able to stop either. I don't even remember anything bad from my dreams that would make me cry." The tears were starting to stop but I really wanted to know what started them.

"Maybe its something that you have been stressing about lately or an ongoing problem. Do you want to tell me about any current problems you been having. Hopefully talking about them will prevent you from having this issue again. I really want to be able to help you Little One." There has only been one problem that has been stressing me out lately, and I wasn't ready for the fighting to start today. I really wanted a day, or maybe even a week without us fighting. But I knew I wasn't going to be able to prevent it for long. Sesshomaru would figure out the problem soon and he would tell me the solution is telling it to our parents.

"Its probably stress from starting college and having tons of work to do. I mean I am an adult now and suppose to be responsible for myself. The problem is probably just knowing that I have a responsibility now. But you wouldn't know about that would you, Mr. I was Born All Serious Like." I would try to put off the storm for as long as possible. I knew it wasn't good to lie but in this case I feel like I have too.

"Are you sure that is all that's going on?" I nodded my head. Sesshomaru smiled at me. "Little One, don't forget I am here to treasure you and keep you safe. I love you with all of my heart. I would do anything for you." Sesshomaru sealed the promise with a soft kiss. "Now I wasn't born All Serious Like. I was born serious, there is no doubt about. Unlike you, who sounds like you were just playful with your head in the clouds." I laughed at the thought of a baby Sesshomaru taking everything serious and never having fun. It wasn't hard believe after seeing how serious he is about everything now.

"Hey! I took something serious. Its better to live life having fun and enjoying it rather than taking everything too serious and letting everything pass you by. Thankfully you have learned how to have fun since you met me. I bet you would be a stick in the mud if it wasn't for my help." I said semi-cockily waiting to hear his remark. Instead I got a slow but wonderful kiss.

Sesshomaru moved me out of his lap and onto the bed. I stretched out as he settled above me on his hands and knees. Never breaking our kiss, while moving about. We didn't break until air was absolute essential. "You are right my sweet Little One. You have made me a better person. Your reward will be hot passionate sex from Yours Truly." He gave me one more kiss before kissing down my jaw and neck until my neck my met my should. Sesshomaru was lightly kissing their before biting down.

I started to unbutton his work shirt before pushing it off his shoulders. I also removed his white wife beater. He ripped of my t-shirt, literally it is now in pieces on the floor. Sesshomaru proceeded to kiss down my chest and stomach until he reached the top of my jeans. My cock was already straining in my pants wanting some attention. "Did you want something Inu-Ya-Sha?" He slowly pronounced, with every pause he would lick right under my belly button, making me buck upwards. I wanted to feel his hot mouth around my cock or I would go insane from want.

"Stop teasing, you know ahhhh." I never got how he could undo my pants and pull me out so quickly, but he could. I almost never noticed until his mouth was on me. Sesshomaru's mouth was so tight and hot, I usually couldn't every stop thrusting into his mouth. But I think he enjoyed getting his face fucked since he never stopped me from doing it. I slowly started thrusting, before thrusting as hard and as fast as I could without choking him. After a few moments I felt something wet at my entrance, so I stopped thrusting so he could prepare me. Sesshomaru started to bob his head and deep throated me, while he prepared my entrance for his dick.

Sesshomaru popped me out of his mouth and finished pulling my pants down before asking, "Are you ready for me Baby? Because my long, hard dick can't wait to be inside you." I couldn't help but moan my answer before tearing him out of his jeans. After I got him out of his pants, I laid back down and spread my legs apart so he would know I was ready. Sesshomaru spread some more lube on his cock before aligning himself at my entrance, waiting to push in. I pushed backwards and he thrusted all the way in. It hurt but I was getting use to the pain from him entering me.

Sesshomaru stilled for a few moments before I started pushing backwards onto his dick. Then he slowly started to thrust in and out. Slowly picking up speed while thrusting right into my prostate. I was so close when he leant down and bit the same spot he did earlier. I came shouting his name and a few moments later Sesshomaru followed. We rode out our orgasms before he pulled out and rolled onto his side, pulling me with him.

"I love you Inuyahsa, don't ever forget that." Sesshomaru whispered against the top of my head, where his was resting.

"I love you too Sesshomaru, from now until forever." I whispered against his chest before closing my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up and Sesshomaru was gone already. He told me that he didn't have to work today but he was nowhere in the bedroom or the rest of the house. I tried calling his phone but he didn't answer. I decided that he probably just got called into work, so I walked down to a favorite café of ours to see him sitting there with some girl. They looked cozy together, they were laughing and smiling together. Then they shared a kiss, and not a chaste kiss either. I felt my heart break into a bunch of little unfixable pieces.

I ran home, and started throwing all of my stuff that I had at his house together. Trying to hold back my tears and hoping to be out of here before he got back. I knew he had been keeping odd hours but I never expected that he would be cheating on me with some bitch. After I got all of my stuff into my suit case, I fell to the floor in a sobbing mess. I had sent a text to Naraku to come get me with the car, and he said alright but wasn't here yet.

I heard the front door open and a worry voice yelling, "Inuyasha?" I didn't want him to find me but I knew he would. I knew this was the end of the best thing in my life. Why did he have to do such a thing. "Little One why is all of your stuff pack? And why are you crying, love?" Sesshomaru asked in a confused voice and had a very confused look on his face.

"Don't call me those names. You don't deserve to call me them anymore, you bastard. I am nothing to you anymore. I don't even want to call you my brother." I screamed at him with all the hate I could muster. Sesshomaru still looked very confused as if he didn't understand the situation.

"What do you mean, Baby? I don't know what you are talking about. Just please explain to me what is going on and we can sort this situation out. I love you, Little One, but I need you to explain this to me." I knew he feigning innocence. But it was just pissing me off even more.

"Oh yeah, because you weren't just at the café down the street with some whore. Who's perfume is all over you. I knew I had been smelling something weird lately on you. Dammit are you still going to pretend you don't know what's going on?" I yelled at him, trying not to attack him for being un loyal.

Sesshomaru quickly dropped the confused and innocent look. "You saw that huh? I was hoping you wouldn't find out this away Inuyasha. But I need a mate who isn't ashamed of me. And Kaugra is that person. You just couldn't let go of a pure blood unlike you filthy hanyou." I felt tears well up in my eyes and I crumpled to the ground, I heard the door bust open but I couldn't remove myself from my fetal position. I could faintly hear Sesshomaru laughing until it sounded like he got hit. And then someone was picking me up and carrying me out of there with someone else dragging my bag.

I was carefully placed in a back seat, and I looked up to see Naraku tossing the keys to his car to Kouga before he slid in next to me, trying to comfort me. Kouga was saying something about kicking Sesshomaru's ass the next time he saw him. I gave them a small chuckle about that. Kouga told me to cheer up and forget about that bastard. But I knew I wouldn't, I was too in love with him.

They drove me back home. Where my parents were sitting in the living room waiting for me. Naraku had told them part of what was going on, but not everything. I had to tell them that Sesshomaru and I had been dating for six months and that he had been cheating on me. My dad disappeared after telling me that they didn't care who I loved. My mom stayed and comforted me.


	3. Fourth Story

The fourth part of the series, Refreshing Secrets, is now up


End file.
